


you're holy

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brian is insecure, this is so soft and i don't know how i got here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he asks brian about this when they are alone in their room, dowoon choosing to sleep with wonpil and sungjn instead. his strategy is somewhat bad, if he were to be honest. he questions him about it just as brian comes back from the shower, hair wet and towel around his hips.“are you ok, love?”





	you're holy

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to exist, but here we are. it's soft and cute, but it does kinda touch on eating disorders. i didn't tag that bc it's not explicit, but if you're triggered by that, maybe don't read. anyway, i'm not saying that brian has an eating disorder, obvs this is fiction. i'm just pissed at the people commenting on his weight and i am ready to Fight. turn on your location you ugly ass fuckers. that's all i had to say

jae should’ve noticed it sooner. should’ve noticed the way brian’s clothes have become looser and looser, the way he has begun to eat lesser, slower, instead playing with his food until everyone was done, the way he would try to cover his cheeks as often as possible. jae wants to punch himself for thinking his boyfriend is ok.

he asks brian about this when they are alone in their room, dowoon choosing to sleep with wonpil and sungjn instead. his strategy is somewhat bad, if he were to be honest. he questions him about it just as brian comes back from the shower, hair wet and towel around his hips.

“hey, bri?”

the younger hums, letting his boyfriend know that he is paying attention.

“are you ok, love?” he asks, as he moves closer to where the other is looking for a pair of boxers, “you haven’t been eating that well lately…”

brian stops dead in his tracks, underwear forgotten, as he turns to smile of reassurance. “of course, i am, babe. why wouldn’t i be?” the smile still in place, but jae can see that it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“”it’s just that there have been a lot of idiots saying that you should lose weight, that you’re not attractive anymore, which, frankly is the biggest lie i have ever heard! like, have they actually looked at you? you’re on a whole other level, babe!” jae begins, “i could write poems just about how cute your cheeks are when you smile!”

“y-you really think that, hyung?” brian says, playing with his thumbs, not looking at the older man.

“brian, don’t tell me you actually believe those ugly comments.” the brown-haired man hugs brian as he lets out a tiny sob.

“but i have gained weight, i’m not as pretty as before, and that’s the truth.”

jae sighs, hugging him closer, “you, kang brian younghyun, are the most beautiful person in the whole world! you are exactly what people should think of when they say aesthetically pleasing to the eye! anyone who thinks otherwise are either blind, or just plain stupid, ok?” he gently turns and pushes brian so that he can lay on their bed. “and i’ll make you believe it too, even if it takes me years, ok?”

brian nods, sobs turned into little whimpers as jae takes the towel and throws it on the floor, as he begins to mouth at his thighs. he presses little kisses, slowly moving upwards. jae smiles against brian’s length, as he pempers it with kisses as well. 

brian threads his fingers in jae’s hair, gently tugging. jae laughs, short and sweet, “no, love, today we are going slow. i’m going to make love to you, going to make you feel so good.” jae can tell he is pouting when all he gets is a soft ‘ok’.

he moves on from the hardening erection with one last kittenish lick, choosing to focus on brian’s tummy. he bites, blows raspberries and lightly squeezes, letting compliments and praise words fall against the skin. he wants to spend the rest of his life doing that, but he can feel brian getting impatient, so he stands up, reaching for the lube they keep in the night-stand’s drawer.

“is it ok if i start prepping you, darling?” brian mewls, eyes closed and head tiped back. he nods.

jae goes as slow as he can, kissing the younger when he slides the first digit in, telling him what a good boy he is, how proud he is of him, of the way he takes jae in. and brian? brian is a mess underneath him. he squirms when the fingers stop being enough, when he wasn’t satisfied with the friction jae’s clothed body was giving him, he whines when jae has stopped kissing him to undress himself, he is clingy and jae loves every second.

“ok, sweetheart, i’ll go in now.” jae says before finally, _finally_ , pushing in. both of them let out a sigh when the elder starts moving.

brian looks up, a fond look on his face, as he wraps his legs around jae’s waist, pulling him closer. jae leans in, hips still moving in slow, languid motions, to capture the other’s lips in a kiss, deepening it when brian starts moaning.

their fingers intertwine, soft promises and i love you’s are whispered, as they both reach their orgasms. 

it’s only later in the night, with brian’s head resting on his chest, realizes that he would do anything, he would die on the spot, just to keep the other’s smile on for a bit. 

it happens when he looks at the younger, face content, as he plays with jae’s hand, slipping one of rings on his finger, that he says ‘yes’.

brian frowns at him, motioning for him to continue.

“yes, i would marry you.” brian’s eyes widen, face going red, “your ring.” jae clarifies.

“oh,” the brunette says, before taking the ring off, standing up and facing his boyfreind, “park jaehyung, the man of my dreams, the love of my life, would you give me the honor of calling you mine, of holding your hand and kissing your lips, for the rest of my life?” he asks, ring already slipping back on.

jae nods, tears in his eyes, and as brian kisses him, he thinks ‘yeah, i wouldn’t mind that at all’.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
